Crazier
by Booklovz
Summary: Katniss is in trouble again for hunting on Effie's part of the woods. And with actions comes not so fun lives. When she sent to the Mellark Farm for work, will a blue eyed mistery boy with a past make her crazier? Will she be reunited with old friends? Modern day AU! Im bad at summaries sorry. Please read. I won't continue if you don't like it. Rated M for future refrences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Soz for grammar mistakes. **

"Get up, and get your stuff to go. Tell your sister where she is going." Officer Paylor tells me, and pushes me through the door. I scoff at her and shove her to the other side of the room. "Prim, can you pack your bags quickly," I call down the hall to her.

A few minutes later I hear shovelling on the stairs and turn around to be faced with my sister and 2 bags. "I thought you were going to need one," she says and passes it to me. I kiss her on the forehead, "thanks little duck." I say kneeling down at front of her, "You're going to stay with uncle Haymitch, alright." I tell her. She looks at me with the cutest twinkle in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asks. I give her a look of sympathy, and she knows what's happening. "Oh, you got caught." I nod. She hugs me and waves me goodbye because Haymitch is already here. "Bye Sweetheart." He calls to me.

Soon I'm waiting in the police car at front of the Mellark's Farm. I see a man, probably late 40's walk out followed by 3 boys about near my age. They all have blonde hair and blue eyes, so you know they're related. One of them has a dark shade of blonde hair, the other strawberry blonde, and the last one an ashy blonde. All dream boys to the girls back home.

Then I remember what I forgot. _Gale!_ But then I calm down, knowing that Prim probably will tell him. Officer Paylor taps on the window, signalling me to get out; I huff at her, open the door and step out into the open. I look and see that the farm is a little further out from the house.

All of the boys stare at me so I stare back; I'm guessing who is a Mr Mellark, smiles at me brightly. But still the other boys are still staring at me for some reason, mouth open, eyes looking about they're about to pop out. _Weird._

Mr Mellark talks first. "Boys show..?"

"Katniss."

"Katniss to her room, boys." They nod slightly at the same time. One of them smiles at me like a normal person, "the names Graham, the ones who won't stop checking you out is Rye and Peeta. "He says. I nod.

_Wait. What! Checking me out? _I shake it off though. "Oh and you have a roommate, her name is Jorja (Georgia, if you're wondering that's my name, surprise! And guess my last name!) Rowley." (Row like row-a-boat and ley like lee) _I think I know that name._

I nod again and he shows me to my room in the house. As I walk in I look behind me to see them still looking at me. I give them the prettiest smile as I can and slam the door to get them out of there, whatever.

When we get to my room door he leaves and I walk in. I gasp in surprise when I see that it is who I thought it was. "AHHHHHH!" We both scream and hug. The only time that I am girly is with Jorja.

"Oh Katniss, I knew it was you. I haven't seen you since middle school." She shouts, still with that cutish British accent but a little southern. I look around the room to see 2 guitars in the room. I remember one is hers and the other ones my dad's, in his will it was supposed to go to her. She runs over to it and passes it to me, "here. It's yours for time being." She tells me.

I smile at her and take it and place it on my bed. I don't think it will be all bad. "Hey Jorja, you get phone connection right?" I ask. "Oh only between now and oh we have about 15 minutes left." She tells me, the dark brown freckles jumping off of her face. (If you read my other story Finding My Silver Lining the other Georgia looks the same way.)

My phone speed dials Prim and she picks it up on the second ring. "Hey!" We both shout down the phone. We hear Prim squealing from the other side of the phone. "Is that Jorja? I haven't seen her in _FOREVER?!" _She screams.

We talk for only 10 minutes before we lose connection and Jorja helps me put my stuff away.

The next half an hour is spent playing old songs my dad used to teach us. Jorja is my cousin so we are pretty close. Soon we hear a knock at the door. Jorja walks over to it and opens it wide to reveal the 2 other Mellark boys. The one with the strawberry hair winks at Jorja and you can only just see the light blush on her cheeks, but she rolls her eyes. The other one smiles us both of use and I just look at his eyes when they start talking.

Soon Jorja suddenly closes the door and smirks at me. "I think we both have crushes on the Mellark boys." She whispers.

PPOV

We hear Jorja speak. "I think we both have crushes on the Mellark boys." Rye slaps my back and dances weirdly. _Awsome!_

**_Tell me what you_**** think. Muwah! Kisya Lovya. PLEASE REVIEW. MUWAH!1**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night I lay awake in my bed listening to Jorja's light snores. Why did Jorja say I have a crush on him? I don't even think of him as a friend, just the son of a dude's farm I am going to be held prisoner for, I think? I finally give up on trying to sleep and go downstairs, creaking on the steps.

I'm on the last step when I hear a "hey."

I slip on the last step and lamp swiftly in someone's arms. The face turns to face me; I slap his chest lightly, and then start, "you almost gave me a heart attack!" I whisper, shout to a chuckling Rye and Peeta. "I am serious I could've killed you." I tell them.

"And how you gonna do that?" Rye asks. Then I crack my knuckles and he just rolls his eyes and Peeta gives me a concerned look. "OK then, Rye, did you know if I hit the 5 pressure points of your heart and you take 5 steps. You die?" I ask him, his eyes widen and he runs behind Peeta and whispers repeatedly, 'please don't.

I walk away with a loud sigh, and bump into something. "A piano? Who plays?" I ask them. "I do," Peeta says. I smirk, "really? Me too but I stopped when my father…" I trail off into the distance then shake my head to get out of my frenzy. They give me a sceptical look then pass it off by shaking their heads slightly.

"Night," I say quickly and rush up the stairs. When my face hits the soft pillow I fall straight to sleep.

In the morning Jorja tells me all the work I will be doing. A scowl is plastered on my face the second I wake up. I pull on some jean shorts, a checkered shirt and tie the bottom. I take Jorja's other pair of mucking boots because If I step in something I don't want my other boots to be dirty and walk outside with Jorja. "Okay Katniss, Peeta will help you with your work."

I nod and walk over to him. "Jorja told me that you get to decide what I do today." I tell him flatly but he still offers a smile. "You could clean the horse's stables today?" I nod and walk to the stable Peeta following my shadow.

A few hours later I'm done, cleaning wasn't that hard. I start to whistle a tune my dad used to sing called, 'The Hanging Tree'. I start to pet one of the horses. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask while turning over the stable door.

"Unique", a voice says behind me softly. I turn to say, "You have to stop sneaking up on me Peeta", I say with expiration. He shakes his head and asks me, "You wanna ride her?" I nod slowly, and get on top of her, then turn to my right to see Peeta getting on the other one. "Think I can't handle going riding by myself?" I ask. "Yes, I'd hate for you get lost." He tells me. I scoff and hit the horse with my shoe and she starts moving not too fast and not too slow. Just perfect. Peeta's trailing behind me and I realise that we are heading into the town of Nashville. "I didn't realise you lived so close here." Peeta shrugs and we keep going.

The sun is burning against my skin and I can feel the scar on my back start to sting. I suggest we go back and the second we do I go to my room to check my scars. "Oh no…" They are worse than ever. The burn marks and red stains cover my stomach and chest. I touch them softly but then regret it. I'm used to my scars and beatings I get from Mom's boyfriend. (Sorry I forgot to mention) I sigh and know that I will have to tell Jorja.

There's a knock on the door and Jorja rushes in and her eyes water at the sight of my scars. I didn't realise that Rye was behind her. Rye has to try and calm Jorja down until finally she cries softly to sleep.

Finally Rye speaks, "who did that to you?" I don't answer. He asks again, same answer. He sighs in aspiration and leaves the room. I pull on another shirt and put ointment on my scars. I walk downstairs to see Mr Mellark. "Ah! Katniss!" He smiles at me, "we are all going to the Bluebird café tonight, is that alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, Mr Mellark sounds wonderful." I tell him in a happy voice. The truth is I am really happy; I've never been to the Bluebird café before because mom's boyfriend Paul never let me. I smile and walk outside.

A few minutes later the rest come downstairs and we all get in the Pick-up truck. The hair runs through my hair as the car moves and I sigh. We arrive at the café and a perky waitress comes and takes our orders. "Hey Mellark's, who are these?" she asks pointing to me and Jorja.

"Human." Jorja and I say at the same time flatly. I hear Rye and Graham snicker and Peeta and Mr Mellark shoot them both looks. "Okay then, what do the 'Humans' want?" she asks us still in a bubbly voice. "Water." Again, the same time. The rest order and she walks away. I spot a few record label people and so many amazing singers but none of them are noticed. The waitress comes on the stage and asks if anyone wants to sing it's an open mic. "You girls like to sing?" I hear Graham ask, we both shrug and then he smiles. "Go, do it. No matter how bad it is."

All of the boys keep pushing us to do it but we keep saying no. A few minutes late Rye stands up and shouts, "Those 2 want to sing!" And points to us. My water almost flies out of my mouth and I choke. I shoot Jorja a look and then she gets up and orders me to follow.

I walk on the small stage with Jorja with a shaky breath. She passes me a guitar and takes one herself. Jorja starts first.

_"Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near_

_Like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run_

Then she nods for me to join in.

_all the songs you used to sing to me would rock the birds to sleep_

_I need you now so please somehow put rockets on your feet_

_oh oh oh ohh_

_Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near_

_like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run_

_saw that dark cloud coming from a million miles away_

_oh how I've dreaded this god forsaken day_

_wow wow wow wow_

_Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near_

_like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run_

_Mamas been cryin in the kitchen_

_sisters been afraid of the dark_

_I've been gatherin the pieces of all these shattered hearts_

_I don't care where you go to_

_I don't care where you land_

_just get out of here daddy as fast as you can_

_wow wow wow wow_

_Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near_

_like a bullet from a gun, run daddy run_

_run daddy run, run daddy run_

_run daddy run, run daddy run…_

When we finish we are awarded with applause even from the record people.

I look around then something catches my eye. Its Peeta, kissing that waitress girl.

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I have not updated in along time. I have TFIOS Syndrome right now. This is not going to be such a long chapter, sorry :( OMG it just started raining, sorry for mistakes in like spelling and stuff. **

**Oh and some little Native American culture in this because her dad was Cherokee. I found a middle name, and a suprise for katniss.**

When we got back I went straight into Jorja and I's room and pinched the bridge of my nose. A few minutes later Jorja walked in, "you alright? I know it was hard to sing in front of all those people and I…" I stop her.

"No, I'm fine about that." I told her and went to bed before she could say anything else. The bright light shines through the thin curtains. I groggily get out of bed and am the first to shower. I don't bother to get something to eat when I come downstairs and go outside for some morning air.

I must have been outside for a long time because I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey." Peeta says.

"Hey."

We both sit in silence. Finally he speaks again, "you and Jorja were really good at that song at The Bluebird." He said.

I looked at him, "not that you were paying much attention." I smirk at him and he blushes a dark purple. "Um… yeah the waitress was Delly, my girlfriend."

_That's what the bitch is called. Wait what am I talking about, you don't like him._

I wiggle my eye brows and he chuckle softly and I pull a small smile. "Do you miss them?" He asks. "Your family?" I take in a big breath. "Uhh… well I miss my little sister, not so much the rest…." I tell him. "Oh." Hey says.

"Yeah…"

I stand up and walk away to the horse's barn and brush Unique's hair. Jorja come in a few minutes later, with a 'we need to talk later' look. I nod at her and move to the other horses, cleaning poo, putting in new hay and food.

I start to sing a song my dad used to sing to me.

_"When the Red Indian sun_

_Bids his goodbye;_

_Mother sees Cherokee's sleeptime's nigh,_

_When the fast fading day leaves a grey sky,_

_Twilight comes, then she hums this lullaby;_

_Dream on, mother is holding you, Ah yah*, ah yah;_

_Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_Some fair silver canoe_

_Carries you through into Dreamland,_

_Over a blue lagoon_

_Where the crickets croon,_

_ Ah yah, ah yah._

_Dream on, father is holding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah;_

_New moon slender and frail_

_Quickly will pale and be gone,_

_And you'll come back to me, then in the rose of dawn."_

When I finish in the corner of my eye, I see everyone behind me but I don't turn around. It is silent behind me and I just hum the song until I finish with what I was doing and walk out the other side of the barn so I don't see them. Maybe I am as good as Prim says I am.

I remember 2 weeks ago she was begging me to become a famous singer but I said maybe. Besides me and Prim have way different music we listen to. She listen to One Direction and 5sos (5 SOS ROCK) Actually I do like 5sos secretly, but I listen to country music most of the time. When my step dad is not around. Mom wanted us to call him dad but I refuse, we even moved out but Prim likes to see mom and when I'm there, that's when he beats me. Telling me that no one loves me, that he will kill me. Snows like that.

I look at the clock and realise that it is 6 PM. Time to finish. When I get closer to the house I realise that there is a car. I know that car.

_Snow._

**YOU GOT WAT U WANTED. did you knwo that tfios and divergent that in tfios they r lovers and in divergent they r brother and sissy. weird right.**


End file.
